(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective headgear and particularly to a helmet suitable for use by crew members of combat vehicles such as tanks. More specifically, this invention is directed to providing both ballistic and bump protection for combat vehicle crewmen while simultaneously limiting the sound from the environment which reaches the crewmen's ear to a level which is safe and permits communication. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved articles and methods of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The provision of a helmet which will comfortably fit combat vehicle crewman while providing the requisite protection and acoustic attenuation has presented a problem of long standing in the art. Such a helmet should afford the wearer with a measure of ballistic protection, protection from injury resulting from contact with surfaces within the vehicle and it should limit the noise from within the vehicle which reaches the wearers ear to a level which will not interfere with communication or damage hearing. All of the foregoing must be accomplished in headgear which is not unduly heavy, which may be adjusted to various size heads, which will not interfere with the required activities of the wearer and which may be worn with relative comfort for long periods of time. There has not previously been a helmet which would meet all of these requirements.